Torquing!
Torquing! is a single-player platform game released on February 27, 2008, the release date of FunOrb. Gameplay A player must roll a hamster around a set of increasingly challenging courses, collecting sunflower seeds on your way to the exit. There are a variety of obstacles and deadly traps that the player must evade to make it through to the finish and guide the hamster to safety. Worlds Items Sunflower Seeds Sunflower seeds come in 4 different colours. Each colour has different score bonuses. Hourglasses right|thumb|A cluster of hourglasses from level 5-5 Hourglasses come in 7 different colours. Each colour has different time bonuses. Letters Each letter is worth 1,000 points. Regardless of the red letter images shown, they will cycle colours. Skins If you die whilst using a special skin found on a level, it will be lost and you will return to using the normal hamster skin. Also, if you complete a world, you will also revert to the normal hamster skin. Surfaces Level Guide: Free Worlds World 1: Nursery Slopes Level 1: Look out for Level Exit; Extra Time; Score Bonus Level 2: Try the slippery slopes surfaces with and without spikes. Spikes give you a better grip. Level 3: Try jumping onto each of the bouncy surfaces. Gyroscope acts as a brake when you hold CTRL or INS. Notes: The tennis ball skin is on this level. World 2: Squared Away Level 1: Follow the green brick road. Notes: It is possible to jump from the hamster's starting position up to the finishing flag, though it is quite difficult to do. Level 2: Mind the gap. Notes: You can jump using ENTER or SPACE. If you misjudge jumping over a tree, you could be knocked off course. Level 3: Look out for: (T) The first letter needed to spell TORQUING for a big bonus. Level 4: In for a bumpy ride. Notes: The football skin is on this level. Level 5: Time to step it up a bit. Notes: It's possible to complete this level without using ENTER or SPACE to jump, but it's not easy. Level Guide: Member-only Worlds World 3: Next Steps Level 1: Take the high road. Level 2: Kill your speed, not your hamster. Notes: The letter O is on this level. The level "tag" is a reference to a UK road safety slogan. Level 3: Get ready to roll. Notes: There's a difficult shortcut from the bottom of the first slope straight to the exit. The section where the path is on a slant can be crossed by moving along it at a moderate speed and tapping up when you come close to falling off. Level 4: Life has its ups and downs. The ice mountain mainly has ups. Notes: Be careful when jumping to ensure that you're not touching a vertical wall, or you might jump away from that rather than the horizontal surface. Level 5: Twist and shout! Notes: The marble skin is on this level. Collecting the hourglass and 1000-point sunflower seed near the exit is very hard: the key seems to be to go out along the left edge and return along the right. World 4: Straight and Narrow Level 1: Greet sage: reggae set gets eager. Notes: The letter R is on this level, although it's not easy to find. There is a hint in the level... Level 2: More holes than a piece of Swiss cheese. Notes: The narrowest level in the game. The level can be easily completed by holding the up button, then holding down the jump button just before falling through the first hole. Level 3: Flying is something / Hamsters never learned to do / Too late to learn now Level 4: Look out for: Bomb. Try not to hit these. Notes: The ball bearing skin is on this level. Level 5: Maybe it's time to hire a stunt double? World 5: Amazing Level 1: Balancing acts can be strangely rewarding... Notes: The "Knife-edge Skillster" achievement is done on this level. Level 2: Control is the name of the game. Notes: This level is unique in having no normal surfaces at all. Level 3: A question of priorities. Notes: The letter Q is on this level. Level 4: Check that your oxygen tanks are full... Notes: The apple skin is on this level. Level 5: What goes down can't go back up. Notes: This level holds the record for the number of hourglasses, but they're quite hard to get to. World 6: Circuitous Route Level 1: It's good to torque. Notes: The level "tag" is a pun on a British Telecom slogan. The letter U is on this level. To collect all of the powerups it's necessary to be fairly skilful with the gyroscope. Level 2: Slalom in a half-pipe. Notes: With the exception of the first one (2 seconds), the hourglasses on this level give you only 1 second. Level 3: Twice upon a time, there was a little spiral... Notes: The atom skin is on this level. The level "tag" appears to reflect an intention that to collect the skin and complete the level you would have to go round twice, but it is in fact possible to collect the skin without falling back to the start. Level 4: Sometimes one spiral just isn't enough... Level 5: Jump! Notes: "X marks the spot" from which to roll left to reach the exit. World 7: Bombing Along Level 1: Beware: unexploded ordnance. Level 2: Look out for: Shield. Each shield you collect allows you to survive one bomb explosion. Notes: The letter I is on this level, on the far side of the bomb arrow. Level 3: What do you get when you cross a bomb with a trampoline? Level 4: Explosions may be hazardous to your health. Notes: The beach ball skin is on this level. Level 5: Look out for: Rotate the world. World 8: Leap of Faith Level 1: Will you fall for it? Notes: The letter N is on this level. Level 2: Now recruiting for an experienced bouncer. Level 3: Adverse camber. Level 4: The shortcut that wasn't. Notes: The letter G is on this level. Level 5: So near, yet so far. Notes: The FunOrb plasma ball skin is on this level. Achievements Bold = Secret Achievement Trivia Upon release anyone who achieved the Knife-edge Skillster achievement lost it after they logged out. Jagex confirmed the problem fixed on April 2, 2008. Category:Platform Games Category:Original Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games de:Hamstern!